


Bequeathed

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes time for Kazahana to join Serpent Tail as a mobile suit pilot, Gai offers Blue Frame. Blue Frame... has some surprises in store for Kazahana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bequeathed

**Author's Note:**

> For http://12months-challenge.dreamwidth.org/

"It's up to you." Gai was very-nearly smiling as he glanced between Kazahana and Blue Frame.

Kazahana wasn't sure what to say for a moment. She had told herself not to hope, after all. Not to dream. Proper membership and an active mobile suit combat role in Serpent Tail was one thing, but piloting Blue Frame was another. Asking for Blue Frame would have been too selfish and it wasn't as if she wouldn't have been happy with an Ame-no-Mihashira M3 or a Mass-Prod Raigo.

Blue Frame was long past its prime. Kazahana knew that. But it had been updated regularly and had accessories for every situation. Gai had finally accepted a new machine as partial payment for a long-term job which left Blue Frame in storage...

Until now.

"You're really giving me Blue Frame?" Kazahana finally questioned. She was almost afraid she was going to cry and really, she wasn't Elijah. She wouldn't cry over this.

"You've always been fond and you won't need lessons," Gai replied. Kazahana knew he was trying to play it cool - he always did - even though he knew the exact weight of what he was doing.

"Absolutely, yes!" At least she didn't have to play it too cool. Not around Gai, at least, when they were alone. He returned her enthusiastic hug with a quick squeeze and ruffled her shaggy hair, which was a bit of a surprise since she was nearly his height now.

Kazahana didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, though no one beside Gai even saw her. There was so much to go through in Blue Frame's operating system and, well, no time like the present.

~*~

There was a lot of stuff in Blue Frame's OS and Kazahana couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't type as fast as Gai, but she could at least scroll through and find changes and see what they do and if she could work with them or if she'll have to make her own changes... Erica Simmons loaned her Michelle, one of Morgenroete's artificially intelligent computers, but so far Kazahana hadn't managed to get it - her? - to communicate with Blue Frame. Michelle had been loaded with a copy of Blue Frame's original OS for comparison, but there wouldn't be much to compare if...

[Connection request... Complete. Connection request acknowledged.... Complete. Handshake...]

"Finally!" She'd been nearly ready to go find Erica and ask for help after nearly an hour of tinkering with requests and cables.

[Handshake... Complete. Good Morning, Blue Frame.]

Kazahana blinked. Erica had told her that Michelle might surprise her, but Kazahana was also used to Lowe Gear's 8. There couldn't be that many surprises...

A moment later, she completely forgot how to breathe when all of Blue Frame's screens lit up without prompting.

[Good Morning, Michelle. Good Morning, Kazahana Azure. It's nice to 'see' you both.]

Kazahana shifted in the cockpit to prop Michelle where she could see everything at once and still reach Blue Frame's main keyboard without getting tangled in the data cables.

[It's been a very long time, Blue Frame. I have the data for your original shell OS for Kazahana to use when making modifications to be able to use you effectively in combat.]

[The original shell OS is designed with a Natural pilot in mind, but I do not recommend resetting the OS entirely. Working with Gai Murakumo's additions and adjustments will be easier.]

"I think so too," Kazahana said carefully. "My reflexes aren't as fast, though, so we'll have to... adjust the adjustments."

[That won't be an issue, Kazahana. Michelle also worked with Kira Yamato on the M1 Astrays and will be able to offer valuable suggestions.]

[I also have data on several other mobile suits with variable systems for Coordinators and Naturals, Blue Frame. We'll decide what might work best and then request a designated area for field testing.]

Kazahana took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's get started."

~*~

"Gai?"

Gai was sitting on the hotel's sofa, looking over the morning news with a half-full mug of coffee in one hand. He barely glanced up at her.

"Hmm?"

Kazahana swallowed hard and tried to find the words.

"It's about Blue Frame. Ah... I was... I mean, when... Um..."

Gai closed the news window and eyed her. "You aren't one to be lost for words, Kazahana."

"I don't know how to say this," Kazahana replied with the tiniest of toe-bouncing fidgets. "I found out something really, really important about Blue Frame."

"Mmm? I'm not surprised." This time, Gai did smile. "Did she tell you that she asked for you to be her pilot once you were ready?"

"N-no, not quite." Feeling a little funny on her feet, Kazahana flopped on the sofa beside Gai. "She-- She--"

Gai blinked and then chuckled. "Go ahead. Ask whatever you need to. I suspect you have a lot of questions."

"Y-yeeaaaah..."

"I'll get you a cup of coffee."

Kazahana was fairly sure they were going to need at least the whole pot.


End file.
